A Mare's Tale
by MapleTreeway
Summary: A Big Macintosh and Twilight story. MULTIPLE CHAPTERS! Twilight Sparkle bumps into Big Mac while in a Book Store and that's how their romance starts! Romance, humor, suspense, angst, mystery... ALL INSIDE! May change to T later.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I dunno what to say except that this is a Big Macintosh and Twilight Sparkle Fanfic. Yup, Enjoy... OH YEAH! Forgot to mention that NO ONE DIES!**

**Disclaimer: Nope**

_Preface: The Beginning _

"I will take… this one, please," Twilight Sparkle said pointing to a book – _A Mare's Tale._

"Hmm, you sure miss? This one brings nothing but big ol' bad luck," The Book Seller objected with distaste.

"Yes I am sure, positive even. And besides, I don't believe in superstition, what harm can it project?"

"Your loss…" mumbled the Book Seller while walking off toward the register.

Twilight Sparkle was by herself in a Book Store, the only Book Store in Ponyville at that. She was inside the painted auburn walls among the seemingly endless shelves of books browsing for a new adventure that lurked in the white – and sometimes yellow – pages.

While she had a wide collection at her own home, she wanted to add more tales and magic works to it -never stopping to consider that the bookshelves in her home were getting quite crowded with the new and old books going back and forth from use.

Twilight followed the Stallion to the register lost in her thoughts about what harm it could _actually _project. Finding none of good reason, she came back down to Earth only to bump into a Red Stallion. Thinking it was the Clerk she said, "Oh my goodness! I am so sorry, I was lost in my thoughts I didn't realize where I was walking! I hope it won't raise the price of the book up?"

She looked up to see it was not the Clerk after all, but Applejacks Brother; Big Macintosh. "Oh Big Mac, I didn't see you!"

"Oh," the big pony said.

"Of course, I must be running blind. How could anypony _not_ see you?" she chuckled. Big Macintosh raised his eyebrow.

Twilight immediately backtracked, "I didn't mean it like that! I meant you're so… _large_, in size that is."

Big Mac just raised his eyebrow further up – the purple Mare suddenly grew scared. _Scared of what? I faced an Ursa Minor once! Big Macintosh should NOT make me scared!_ Twilight thought.

"Umm, I better go eh-he," muttered Twilight running in the direction of the counter.

… …... …. …. ….. …. …..


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: *squeals!* THANK YOU SO MUCH! I have NEVER had 2 people – or just plain one – review my stories the first hour and a half! THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

**I own nothing.**

Twilight found herself outside of the Bookstore a few minutes after she bumped into the Red Stallion. Slightly troubled, she set out for the Café down the corner thinking a daffodil sandwich would bring her spirits back to normal.

_Y_es, _that has to be it! I am probably hungry…_ the Mare thought.

… …... …. …. ….. …. …..

"Table for one please," Twilight said to the Waiter.

"Right this way, Miss Sparkle," was the response.

The Waiter brought her outside the clustered Café to a table with two chairs just outside of the garden. The table was up to Twilight's chest and the chairs were up to her knee – a perfect height, both were. Twilight sat down effortlessly on a chair while the Waiter gave her a Menu and left.

She didn't have to look at the Menu to know what she desired, so she got out the newly bought book and started to read….

"_I'll take… this one please," Twilight Sparkle said pointing to a book – __A Mare's Tale__. _

"_Hmm, you sure miss? This one brings nothing but big ol' bad luck," The Book Seller objected with distaste…_

Twilight stopped reading, astonished. "The book is enchanted," she breathed.

"What is enchanted?" somepony asked.

Twilight jumped out of skin causing the book to fall on the floor. "Big Macintosh?" she asked looking up at him.

"Eyup."

"You scared me."

"You scared me when you told me I was large," he backfired.

Twilight wanted to disappear, "I'm sorry about that, I guess we are now even."

"Eyup."

"Anyway, come join me, I could use some company."

Big Mac sat down on the opposite chair of her and asked, "Where's Spike?"

"You know Spike?" Twilight asked, her eyes growing large.

The Red Stallion shrugged, "My sis talks all 'bout 'er friends."

"Really," her eyes grew larger.

"Why sure, I mean, she ain't got anythin' other ta talk 'bout. Ta farm's as borin' as watchin' Granny Smith knit."

Twilight sank back in her chair again, the whole time she was leaning forward paying attention to Big Macintosh.

The Waiter came by and Twilight ordered a Daffodil Sandwich, while Big Mac ordered a cup of Lemon Iced Tea – the Waiter gave him a glare as he ordered.

When that was all done, the Stallion started to strike up a conversation, "Sure's nice for you ta let me join you."

Twilight laughed, "Oh it's nothing Big Mac, anytime."

Big Mac just nodded content.

The rest of the time at the Café went smoothly, both talking about their lives and either drinking or eating what they ordered. Twilight told him that Spike wasn't feeling well and that he stayed home because he needed rest; Big Macintosh told her about Applebuck Season and how the Apple Family was preparing for it.

Before they knew it, both were arguing who should pay for the meal. "I'll do it, you're a guest."

"No," argued the Red Stallion. "I'll do it."

"That's highly unnecessary."

"It's not."

"Yes it is! Now let me pay!"

Big Mac leaned back and said, "Fine, but I'll pay for ta next one."

Twilight stopped what she was doing, shocked, _did he just say he will pay for the next one? _

"Fine," she agreed shrugging. _I don't mind going having him for company anyway. _

The Waiter collected the money and started to clear the table. Rising, Big Macintosh said, "Next week at twelve?"

"I'll meet you here then," the Mare said smiling.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: You people wanted longer chapters right? Alright-y then! Here is a longer chapter :D I WILL take suggestions so don't be shy to ask!**

**I own nothing**

"Oh Spike, you'll never believe it!" Twilight shouted bursting into her home.

Spike, with a blanket around him and a thermometer in his mouth, came down the stairs. His eyes were drooping and his mouth was chapped and he just looked plain awful. He coughed before asking in a raspy voice, "What is it Twi?"

"You'll never believe it!"

"I know!" The baby dragon coughed.

"You know?" Twilight stopped smiling and walked over to her assistant. She levitated the bed from up the stairs right next to Spike and told him to lie down.

Lying down, he shook his head. Twilight's face lit up like a firework. "Oh good! Well, I have a date with a Stallion next week at twelve!"

Spike rolled his eyes, "Hard to believe."

Twilight punched him playfully, but soft. "And do you know who it is?"

"Rainbow Dash?"

"Spike cut it out! Rainbow Dash is a Mare-Pegasus."

"Meaning?"

"She is a girl Pegasus. A female?" she asked sarcastically.

Spike sighed and closed his eyes. "Then who is it?"

"Big Macintosh," Twilight said in a matter-of-fact tone. The baby dragon's eyes flew open.

"Applejack is _not_ going to be happy, Twilight." He said.

"She'll just have to get used to it then."

Spike sat up and sneezed, only to make Twilight to tell him to lie down while she'll get some Rubies for him to eat.

Once back, he warned her of all the possible ways Applejack would kill her, or worse – not be her friend anymore and leave The Elements of Harmony stranded. But Twilight just shook away the warnings saying Applejack would never do any of those. Spike looked doubtful while he started to nibble on the biggest Ruby.

… …... …. …. ….. …. …..

The night came and Spike slept while Twilight brushed her black and purple mane. She looked out into the cold, black sky.

The night was beautiful; crickets and frogs chirping, the Moon glowing with radiance, an occasional hoot from an owl, stars sparkling. Princess Luna had outdone herself – as always. But this one, this one night, Twilight thought the Princess did it all for her - all the biggest details to the smallest ones; everything.

The purple Unicorn sighed when she heard a knock on her door. Startled, she opened the wooden door to see Applejack furious.

The blonde-haired pony burst into the room screaming, "Twilight, how could ya?"

Twilight jumped, "Shush Applejack, Spike's sleeping."

"I don' care – how could ya?"

"How could I what?"

Applejack got into Twilight's face, eyes burning. "How could ya go on a date with my brother an' not tell me 'bout it?"

"I didn't go on a date with him!" Twilight defended.

"Course ya did! Big Mac told me that ya did!"

"We just had lunch together, nothing serious."

"Do ya love my brother?"

"What?" the Unicorn asked dumbfounded.

Applejack raised her voice, "Do ya like my brother?"

"Y-yes?"

Applejack hugged Twilight so hard Twilight couldn't breathe. Letting go, she took a step back and said really proud, "Yes! I'm gonna have ya as a sister-in-law!"

"Wait, what?"

"Stick 'round, ya'll see," Applejack winked at her friend beaming before going out the door.

Spike woke up just in time to see Applejack's tail slip out the door. "Wha-what happened?" he asked yawning.

Twilight looked back at him and sternly said to go back to sleep.

… …... …. …. ….. …. …..

The next day went alright for Twilight, although when somepony knocked or when she went into Town she kept looking for one certain pony – Big Macintosh. Sadly, she didn't see him all day.

For dinner, the Unicorn wanted to make some Applesauce, but found she was out of Apples. "Shoot," she muttered. "I'll have to go to Sweet Apple Acre Farm." Then remembering that she hadn't seen her special Stallion, she grew excited. _This is only a coincidence – nothing more. _Twilight thought.

"Spike, I'll be back in half-an-hour. Don't exert yourself too much!" she hollered over her shoulder before going out the door.

Twilight could have just appeared at the Farm but she felt like walking in the dark, crisp air. How good she felt, all the freshness sprayed in her coat and mane and tail. She felt… renewed, in a way.

Time went by, and the wind seemed to lead to Sweet Apple Acres Farm, and Twilight followed it. She soon found herself in front of the white gate.

Looking around, she spotted the lights on in the house. Trotting to the front door, she thought of a way to put it delicately that she needed some Apples to make some Applesauce at this late hour.

"Oaf!" Twilight said when she ran in the door. _What an entrance…_

"Who's there?" come the scratchy voice of Granny Smith.

"One of Applejack's friends," Twilight hollered.

"Big Macintosh, go see what she wants," ordered the old Mare.

There were heavy steps before the Red Stallion opened the door. "Twilight?"

"Hi… I just came here, because all of the stores are closed and I needed some Apples to make Applesauce…. If you don't mind, that is."

"No, no. I'll just go an' get ya some. Wait right there."

Twilight gave him a dazzling smile at him before he walked away. When he returned, he gave her a basket of Apples.

"Oh, Big Mac," she breathed. "This is more than enough, surely."

"Saves ya a trip fer walkin' a long way sooner," he said shrugging.

"Many thanks. I'll just be going now," Twilight stated before pecking him on the cheek. "Thank you."

Turning around slightly embarrassed, she set out for her house with the basket levitated next to her. Suddenly she heard a shout, "I'll walk ya home if ya want!"

Twilight turned again to see the big pony – her special pony – galloping toward her. She grinned, "That would be lovely."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm sorry this one is going to be really short :'( if I didn't have an All-star Soccer Tournament today I would've posted more. BUT, I will post a REALLY LONG CHAPTER tomorrow to make up for this short one. **

**I own nothing.**

Twilight and Big Macintosh walked in the darkness of the road, talking. The basket of Apples floated in-between them effortlessly.

"Where've you been all day?" Twilight asked.

"Tendin' to ta farm, why?" asked Big Macintosh looking at her skeptically

The Unicorn blushed furiously. She grew scared again suddenly and she felt cold. _I need to stop this, now. I can't be scared, he is only a Stallion, and he's not an Ursa Major or Demon. He is Applejack's brother, Big Macintosh. _She thought. "Oh, I-I just… I-I was just wondering," she stammered.

There was a silence, a silence so uncomfortable Twilight could barely breathe. The Everfree Forest came up to their left, the Forest no pony wanted to go in.

The bark of the trees was either brown or black if you saw it in the daylight, bats lurked in the trees' hollow hole, and Poison Ivy grew along the sides of the trail. It was a ghastly looking place that didn't hold any promise of friendliness.

Twilight stopped to study it. Then, feeling daring, she exclaimed, "It was wonderful of you to walk me Big Macintosh, but I think I'll take the shortcut home."

"Where might that shortcut be?" he asked raising his eyebrow.

Twilight nodded in the direction of the Everfree Forest. "Over there."

"I'd better come with ya."

"Why?"

"Cause a pony like ya could get hurt, an' they're beasts in ta Forest."

"I am a Unicorn, magic remember? I can take care of myself."

"Not always."

Twilight squinted at the Red Stallion trying to figure out why he was suddenly so alert for her well-being. "That's not true," she disagreed.

He shrugged, "Could happen."

"Fine, come with if ya – I mean you – want."

The two entered the Forest….

… …... …. …. ….. …. …..


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: OK longer chapter. Here ya'll go.**

"Sure's a nasty place 'ere," Big Macintosh said to Twilight.

"It's not that bad," she answered.

"But there's vines an' moss an' stuff."

"True, but I told you, you didn't need to come."

Big Macintosh grunted.

The two were in the Everfree Forest surrounded by all sorts of things: Moss, spider-webs, vines, trees; trees with moss, spider-webs, and vines on them. Anything that resembles Spooky and Creepy was in there. Big Macintosh didn't like it one bit.

"What if a cockatrice or whatever they're called come an' turn us ta stone?" he asked.

Twilight was in front of Big Macintosh, turned to look him in the eye. "It doesn't hurt. You barely feel it anyway!"

"How's that gonna help?"

The Mare cocked her head to the side studying the Stallion before her. _He truly is scared,_ she considered. It was true; he was shaking from head to foot barely standing on his own four hooves. His teeth chattered uncontrollably, not from the crisp, cold air but from fear. He jumped when he heard a noise, too.

"Or – or what if a big hundred foot spider comes…" he started to say when Twilight walked over to him and put a hoof on his lips.

"You need to control your imagination. Your fear can't hurt you as long as you're not afraid of it; and when it comes, or _if_ it comes, laugh in its face. Show the Fear you are not scared of it!" she advised.

He nodded when Twilight put her hoof down, and hardened his face; but the eyes show all in a pony when emotional - Big Macintosh especially. His eyes, despite his hard core face, emitted with the biggest fear a pony could have.

Twilight saw this and said, "Trust me; if Fluttershy can do it, and she did it once, you can too."

The Red Stallion gulped and nodded. "Now, if only I knew the way out…" Twilight said talking to herself.

"WHAT? Ya don' know ta way out?"

"Well, I have only been here a few times, so cut me some slack."

They walked a few minutes more with Big Macintosh gaping at the Unicorn in front of him. "Uh, Twilight, how long's we've been walkin'?"

"About twenty minutes… OH NO! I was supposed to be back AGES ago! Oh what will Spike say, what will he think? I mean, he's sick! Shoot, shoot, shoot!" the Unicorn started panicking running back and forth looking for a familiar sight.

"Umm, Twilight – " the Earth Pony started to say when he got cut off.

"Not now Big Macintosh, not now! I'm trying to think!"

Big Macintosh pushed away a shrub and waited for Twilight run his direction. When she did, she ran right out into Fluttershy's gate, Big Macintosh trotted after her with the basket of Apples in his mouth.

"I tried tellin' ya, but ya won't listen ta me," he explained setting the basket down next to her.

"Eh-he," was all she said trying to stand.

Standing not too well, Twilight levitated the Apples next to her. She looked at the smirking pony and asked curtly, "What?"

"Ya said ya can take care of ya self, an' what happened?" Big Macintosh replied.

Twilight rolled her eyes, "Nothing. That's what!"

The bigger pony raised his eyebrow. "Nothin', ya sure? From what I saw, you were panickin' mighty hard. Then ya ran into Miss Fluttershy's gate, ya call it nothin'?"

"Yes, that was nothing."

A light came on in Fluttershy's house, then came a timid scared voice, "Who – who's the-there?"

Both ponies looked at each other and galloped away as fast as they could.

… …... …. …. ….. …. …..

"It was… nice of you to walk me home, thank you," Twilight said standing on her porch near her door.

"Just try an' stay out of shortcuts an' trouble," Big Macintosh alleged.

The Unicorn laughed at the statement, "No shortcuts, promise."

"Trouble?"

"That either, no mischief."

Big Mac looked relived, and then bidding Good Night trotted towards the road and out of sight. Twilight sighed and headed in doors only to be greeted by an angry Spike.

"Where've you been?" his strained voice asked.

"I told you," She said trotting to the mixing bowl and putting the Apples in. "I went out to get some Apples to make Applesauce."

"But you've been gone for an hour and a half when you said you'd be back in half an hour!"

"Oh… well, I had some…. Detours…"

"Let me guess, with Big Macintosh?" Spike asked put his claws on his scaly hips.

"NO!" Twilight whipped around with fury. Then realizing how she sounded blushed and said, "You don't know that."

"I do to! You've been away with him!"

"NO I DID NOT!"

"Oh sure you didn't Twi." Spike said sarcastically. His tone turned sad as he started up the stairs, "I just can't believe you lied and forgot all about me."

The purple Mare trotted to the base of the stairs and answered, "I didn't Spike, honest. I just got lost on the road when I tried taking a shortcut that's all."

Spike didn't answer and kept going up. When he reached the top he said, "Fine, it's not my fault if you get hurt."

Twilight's stomach lurched. Appearing by Spike's bed with Spike in it, she asked in such a quiet measure the baby dragon barely heard. "What do you mean?"

"I saw him with another Mare."

"Are you sure, Spike? It wasn't anyone from the Apple Family?"

Spike looked at her, "I don't think so."

Twilight backed away. "No, no it can't be!"

"I saw him, Twilight!" The Unicorn turned around and galloped to her bed where she cried a storm.

Spike just sat there pleased with his acting skills and that he fooled Twilight into believing a false statement about her lover.

Because he just didn't want Twilight to forget him. He didn't want Twilight to abandon him and leave.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: This Chapter and the next is a little hurt/comfort stuff just to let you know. **

Twilight didn't leave her room for days on end, unless to take care of Spike. Other than that, she remained mute and secluded. Her friends came one day because they have noticed the pony's absence, only to be turned away.

"It's not fair, how do we know what's wrong with her if she won't let us in?" Rarity wailed once when she was turned away.

Rainbow Dash even flew up to her window and looked in. She only found a lump of blankets and pillows mounded up quaking.

Fluttershy tried sweet-talking to Spike so _he_ could sweet-talk Twilight into coming out of the bedroom. It didn't work to the fives' disappointment.

The only option left was to barge in and demand what was wrong, but the door was locked.

"Alright, stan' back," declared Applejack backing up. The other four walked to the side and looked at the blonde-haired pony.

Applejack snorted and pawed the floor with her hooves, then charged. Fluttershy cringed and looked away as a sickening crack was heard throughout the house when her friend hit the door. Dust flowed from the ground up and Rarity sneezed.

A dizzy Applejack stumbled toward them saying, "See, I tol' ya'll I could do it," before she fell to the floor.

Rainbow Dash just laughed at her friend.

"C'mon sillies, let's get going!" an over-energetic Pinkie Pie said jumping in the room. The four followed prepared for the worst.

… …... …. …. ….. …. …..

Twilight, lost in the waves of blankets and pillows, shook with tears. _Why is this so upsetting? I wasn't with Big Macintosh in the first place, we didn't kiss or anything. We just had lunch together and were going to again tomorrow…. Why is this so upsetting? _She thought. _This is silly, but why does it hurt so much? _

A sickening thud was heard where the door was. _If it's the traitor, he better go away, _considered the Unicorn again without picking her head up to look. She then heard Rainbow Dash's laughter and Pinkie Pie's lively voice. "Ugh!" she mumbled in the pillow.

She buried her head farther in the sheets of somberness hoping to get away. _Anywhere but here..._

"Ugh, it's so stuffy in here… where are the windows?" came Rarity's voice. Twilight ignored it.

"They're right here silly!" Pinkie Pie said. Twilight ignored that, too.

"I wonder where Twilight is…" a timid voice asked. Twilight ignored Fluttershy, also.

"Uh, Fluttershy, she's right there," Rainbow Dash replied making a dull wind blow throughout the room. Twilight tried to ignore.

"Wha' happened? Did I break ta door?" _Applejack… _Twilight restrained with all of her might not to leap out at her and strain her voice by shouting.

"Dark as day, bright as night," the pink pony squeaked.

"Hey Pinkie, isn't it: Bright as Day, Dark as Night?" the rainbow-haired Pegasus corrected.

"Oh yeah…"

_Get out, get out of my room! _Twilight wanted to scream. _I don't need you! Shoot, I don't need anyone other than my _trustful _assistant Spike._

"Hey sugar cube, get on outta there!" Applejack said shaking the covers and blankets.

"No," Twilight answered much more depressed than she had intended.

"Aw shucks! Get on outta there!"

"No!" her voice rose a little bit.

"Yes, or do ya want ta work on ta farm during Applebuck Season?"

"No!"

"Did I mention _all_ of Applebuck Season?"

"NO!" Twilight yelled releasing another tsunami of tears.

Applejack was obviously flustered because she didn't reply straight away. "C'mon Twi, get yourself out. Spike's told us you haven't eaten," Rainbow Dash tried.

"Na - NO!"

"Is that all you can say? I bet you even the most muted pony can speak more than that!"

"_NO!"_ anger could be heard from the Unicorn's voice.

"Aw Twilight, please?" Fluttershy asked.

"Leave me alone." Twilight answered in disapproval.

"No." all five answered in you-can't-tell-us-what-to-do way. Then, Twilight felt very cold.

_Someone took off the blanket, oh no! _She thought. _Please don't let them see me, please?_

"Twilight, what have you done to yourself!" Rarity screamed horrified.

Twilight opened an eye to see all five friends huddled close to each other with revulsion etched in their faces. She closed the eye and sighed.

"Hey, where's your Cutie Mark? It's gone!" Pinkie asked.

"Yeah, so's ya original coat color. What have ya done ta ya self?" Applejack inquired.

Twilight opened her mouth to say something, "I-I used Magic to – to change." She opened her eyes and sat up.

"Good, grief Twi! Now ya look like some leeches or somethin' has been eatin' ya. Have ya seen ya self in ta mirror?"

The Unicorn hung her head. "No."

"Oh. My. Goodness! Someone go get a mirror for this poor Mare to look in. She's absolutely a crime to fashion!" Rarity exclaimed.

"I'm on it!" Pinkie Pie said dashing out the door frame.

"I'm I really that bad?" Twilight asked.

"Yes!" the remaining four shouted.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I'm sorry for not updating yesterday. I wasn't feeling well enough to write. Hopefully this will satisfy your needs. And, for one reviewer, don't cry, I'm updating! =)**

Pinkie Pie came with a rather large mirror for Twilight to look in. The mirror's frame was silver and bronze, with flowers engraved in the sides. The mirror to see you in had not a single scratch and was so clear, it almost felt like you could fall inside and never know how to get back out. On the top of the mirror's frame stood a small figure of a star painted golden metallic. Standing about six feet high, it was a beauty. All of the five friends gasped as the pink pony came in the bedroom dragging it with difficulty.

"Oh. My. Goodness! Where on _Earth_ did you get such a _divine_ mirror?" Rarity squealed in delight. She rushed to the front of it and started to study herself.

"Easy. It was lying outside in the backyard," Pinkie Pie responded. Twilight hung her head and her ears flopped down.

"It's probably someone else's; we should put it back," Fluttershy said walking up to the mirror and attempting to push it backward.

"What's your problem, Fluttershy? It's just a mirror," Rainbow Dash chimed in.

"But it's very valuable looking."

"True, but hey, it's ours now!"

Twilight, with her head still bent, spoke up, "Dash, Fluttershy's right. It is probably someone else's."

The rainbow-haired Pegasus put her hooves on her hips. "Weren't you supposed to be looking in the mirror, or something?"

Twilight shrank back even more. "No."

"Yes you were, you liar! I was there when Rarity said so!"

The Unicorn was pushed off her bed by Applejack rather roughly. "C'mon, go a lookin' and see why it's a horror."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"I said yes, naw you better git!" the Earth Pony scolded pushing her fellow friend toward the dreaded mirror.

Twilight raised her head to fight back when she froze in dread. She had glanced at the mirror and regretted it. "I-I don't look like – like that, r-right?"

"Yes ya do! Rarity, move 'side so's this Mare can see 'erself better."

"Fine then," the designer sniffed. "I will, for Twilight's sake of course."

Applejack pushed Rarity aside, agitated. Twilight just plain closed her eyes; she didn't want to see any more of the punishment she had done to herself.

"Open yer eyes, for goodness sake! Ain't my fault ya look ta way ya do."

"No, I don't want to." Twilight said tears starting to fall.

She felt a hoof on her shoulder, then a real soothing quiet voice, "It's alright Twilight. I wan' ya ta see what ya did so's ya won' do it again."

Twilight opened an eye and asked timidly, "Really, you sure?"

"Darn tootin' yes!"

"You can do it Twilight!" Rarity said. All of Twilight's friends nodded in agreement.

The purple pony took a deep breath and opened both eyes and faced the mirror. She saw herself and nearly threw up.

What she saw in the mirror wasn't pretty, and Twilight herself didn't know how her friends could stand looking at her.

Her coat was ghastly white, with scratches and deep cuts. She could see her ribcage and it looked like she hadn't eaten in weeks. Her face a hollow hole with dark, dark circles under her eyes lids and the eyes were blood-shot. Twilight swore she saw her jawbone right under the gut wrenching white coat. Lips chapped and blue looking, it wasn't nice. The Mane and Tail were all black; it looked like Death had woven them what with the frizzed ends and the horror cut. Moving toward where her Cutie Mark should've been she found not a single inch of the white coat but a skull engraved in her skin. The hooves were sliced and charred and the blackest of black.

Twilight screamed like those in Horror Movies who have just seen a ghost or demon.

"How – how could I look like that, it's not – not possible!" she exclaimed. The Unicorn collapsed onto the ground and did a mix of screaming and weeping. _I hate myself so much! Big Macintosh would never ever want me as his Mare. I hate myself!_

"What incantation did you use, darling?" Rarity asked looking at her friend.

"I –I don't know! I didn't look at the –the title!" Twilight sobbed.

"Oh dear, that _is_ a problem."

"And ta worse part is, she's got a date with my brother tomorrow," Applejack said solemnly.

Rarity's eyes nearly fell out. "No, no, no, _no_. This won't do!"

Twilight curled in a ball, "I wasn't going to go anyway."

"Why not sugar cube?" the Earth Pony asked.

"Because – because Spike said – he said that – that…"

"What did Spike say?"

"He said he saw your brother with –with another M-mare. So – so I wasn't going to go…"

Applejack swore and hit her hoof on the ground hard. "SPIKE!" she yelled facing the doorway finally reaching exploding point.

Spike came rushing in. He had recovered from his cold rather quickly and looked normal. But when he saw Applejack's furious face, he sensed trouble.

"WHAT THE HAY DID YA TELL TWILIGHT?" the blonde-haired pony shrieked.

"I –I told her a great deal of many things." He replied innocently.

"I ASKED WHAT THE HAY YA TOL' TWILIGHT!"

Spike saw Twilight cowering and curled up as small as possible with a different appearance – an ugly appearance. He figured he could change the subject. "Whoa Twilight, what happened?"

"SPIKE! YA GOT A MINUTE TA TELL ME WHAT YA SAID TA MY DEAR HURT FRIEND HERE!" Applejack shouted bringing back the subject.

Spike raised his scaly claws. "What do you want me to say?"

"ABOUT MY BROTHER AN' WHAT YA TOL' TWILIGHT ABOUT HIM!"

"Okay, okay. I told Twilight I saw him with another Mare, that's all. Can I go now?"

"NO YA LIAR! IF THERE'S ONE THING ABOUT MY BROTHER, IT'S THAT ONCE HE FOUND A MARE, IS THAT HE STICKS WITH 'ER! NOT GO AN' CHASE OTHERS! SO HOW DARE YOU _EVER _INSULT TA APPLE FAMILY AND LIE TA TWILIGHT!"

"I'm sorry?" Spike asked backing up because Applejack was breathing heavily and looked ready to leap at him and strangle him to death.

"Git," said the agitated pony, "_Now._"

Spike dashed out the door not hesitating a moment. And when he was gone, Applejack turned to her cringing friend only to find Fluttershy hovering over her.

"Wha's wrong?" Applejack asked.

"The –the incantation, the spell…" Twilight moaned in pain.

"Where does it hurt?" Fluttershy asked.

"All over… Owe!" came the reply.

Rainbow Dash looked at Twilight's twitching body. Right before her eyes grew a deep bleeding hole -then another, and another. "Hey guys, you better take a look at this."

Twilight just sobbed.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Just stick with this story, it'll get better. And for that one reviewer…**

**I DO own something ;) I OWN a life, the gypsy was kind enough…. just not the characters. **

**But O how you did make me laugh!**

Fluttershy turned to look where Rainbow Dash was referring to, she drew in a sharp breath. "Oh no!" she whispered.

Looking down at the Death-made-looking Twilight in sympathy, she saw the Unicorn twitch in agony and writhe with ferocity never shown while crying. Fluttershy somehow knew the image would give her nightmares for months to come.

"Somepony better do something and quickly!" the tomboy Pegasus panicked.

"I'm trying, but I can't seem to find the book in which she used the incantation or spell!" Rarity wailed flying her hooves up in despair.

"Foun' it, I think," Applejack said raising a familiar book. Twilight looked up with tears in her eyes.

"No, no, put that one away! I don't want to see the likes of it again!" bawled Twilight while clutching her splitting sides.

"_A Mare's Tale_, hmm, I'll jest take a peek."

"No, no!"

Fluttershy just encouraged the Earth Pony, "Do it Applejack, she doesn't know what she's saying."

"No, No!"

Applejack opened the book and read the first two lines…

_The Incantation of the Broken Heart:_

_How to Change._

The book's lines changed from when Twilight read it in the Café to when she had read it last. Applejack looked up. "Wha's this?"

"It's an enchanted book. It changes to suite your –your – owe!" Twilight responded.

"Yer what, Twilight, what does it suite?"

"You're…emotion and feelings… Gives you what you're looking….for..."

"Dang it! Why didn't ya tell us?"

"There – wasn't a reason… OWE!" A sickening split was heard. Everypony cringed except the damaged Twilight.

Applejack read on because the words had disappeared and changed:

_This Incantation is used ONLY for SEVERE circumstances, and doesn't hold promise of a good decision. NOTICE: This Spell is based on how you fare and what your mood is when reciting._

_Example: If you recite while happy and a full stomach, you will change for the better. HOWEVER if you recite on a bad mood and an empty stomach, you will change for the worse._

_You have been warned; flip the page when ready…._

"My, my Twilight, ya have been readin' this here junk?" Applejack asked.

No answer.

"Twilight, what the hay is happenin'?" she tried again picking her head up.

Rainbow Dash shrieked and jumped up nearly hitting the ceiling. "Oh. My. Gosh! Oh. My. GOSH! Twilight, come back to us! Snap out of it!" The ever dumbfounded Applejack walked over to the circle formed around the purple Mare.

Her breath was caught inside her lungs refusing to come out, while looking at her friend. The blond-haired pony turned away gasping for air. Turning back after the shock sunk in, she studied her friend more closely.

Twilight's body was lying face up on the ground. Right through the middle of her chest and stomach was a deep, red, bleeding gory cut. The cut was so deep in one spot on the chest; you could see a part of the ribcage. Blood was a pool of red on the Unicorn's sides, as well; with little streams flowing into it from the cut. Her eyes were closed with a few tears flowing.

In all, Twilight Sparkle was unconscious.

Applejack looked up from the scene and at Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, and Fluttershy – all were either crying, or open-mouthed.

"SOMEPONY DO SOMETHING!" the Earth Pony shrieked afraid to lose Twilight.

The other four started to panic, galloping everywhere.

"What are we going to do?"

"How will we help Twilight?"

"AHHHH!"

Were all things thrown out in the air verbally; Applejack put a hoof to her head and mumbled, "I'll jest go an' get my brother."

… …... …. …. ….. …. …

"BIG MACINTOSH, BIG MACINTOSH!" Applejack yelled galloping like crazy to Sweet Apple Acres Farm.

Her brother came out of the house with a worried expression. "Wha's wrong?"

"Twilight….hurtin' real bad….unconscious…." she said in-between gasps.

"What?"

"I'll show ya, c'mon," Big Macintosh's sister said turning.

Both started to gallop towards Twilight's house…


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: OMG that is A LOT of reviews! The most reviews for one of my stories EVER! 28, WOW, the most I had ever gotten before this was 17 not counting the review saying thanks. WOW…. THANKS A LOT YOU GUYS!**

Big Macintosh busted into Twilight's house knocking the wooden door down with so much force it went sailing a few feet before it stopped.

Applejack just stood next to him panting crazily. "Where is she?" she heard her brother ask.

"In…her….room…"

"Alright, les go."

A pause followed as Big Macintosh whipped his head around dumbly. "Uh, Applejack, do ya know where 'er room is?" Rolling her eyes, the blonde pony began to trot briskly to Twilight's room with the Red Stallion behind her.

… …... …. …. ….. …. …..

"Oh. My. GOSH. TWILIGHT'S GETTING WORSE!" Rainbow Dash screamed.

Everypony stopped to look at the rainbow Pegasus then at the ever-getting worse Unicorn then at the yellow Pegasus who was trying to keep the Unicorn alive.

All of Twilight's friends flew back into mayhem and panic, except Fluttershy who was doing everything in her power to safe her friend.

"Hey, ya'll listen up!" A familiar voice commanded.

"Applejack, your back!"

"Where have you been?"

"Twilight's only gotten worse, oh this is horrible!" Everypony sang all at once.

"HEY, I said LISTEN UP, which means to stop yer TALKIN' an' YAPPIN' an' LISTEN!" The female Earth Pony shouted annoyed. The talking ceased and she continued. "That's better. Ya'll wan' ta help Twilight, right? Well, no pony's helpin' her by panickin' – 'cept maybe Fluttershy who's NOT panickin'.

"But anyways, ya'll will listen ta Big Macintosh, who's got a clearer head than all of ya, got that? An' if anypony gets outta line, that doesn't help our friend, yer gonna have ta answer ta ME, alright?" Applejack ordered sternly looking each pony in the eye.

Everypony nodded, suddenly afraid of her.

"Good. BIG MACINTOSH!" she screamed at her brother who came into the room. When he was fully in and alert, Applejack raised a hoof and pointed it toward Twilight's still tense body and said, "Ya should inspect 'er so's ya know what ta do."

He just nodded and walked over to Fluttershy and stood over the Unicorn's battered and bloody body. Big Macintosh noticed the Pegasus crying silently, he longed to comfort her and say it was going to be alright, but found that it would be wrong in two ways. One, would have given her false hope and a lie; and second, he felt that would be betraying Twilight. So Big Macintosh just stuck with inspecting.

Applejack slipped out of the room unnoticed, while Big Macintosh asked some questions to Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie.

_Time ta give Spike what 'e deserves,_ she thought.

… …... …. …. ….. …. …..

Applejack found the baby dragon walking back and forth in the backyard, worrying. She tensed her face as she walked to Spike and said real sternly to his back, "I want' ya ta come with me."

Spike jumped and turned sheepishly to the angry Mare. "Why?"

"C'mon ya little devil, I wan' ya ta see what ya have done ta Twilight."

"No, I don't want to."

"WELL YER GONNA HAVE TA IF YA WANT TA BE ALIVE BY TA END OF TA DAY!" Applejack screamed.

"Alright, I'm c-coming!"

… …... …. …. ….. …. …..

"Have ya'll foun' ta remedy?"

Everypony shook their heads at Big Macintosh's statement.

"Hmm, have ya'll taken Twilight ta Zecora?"

Again, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, and Rainbow Dash shook their heads. "Zecora is away," Rarity answered.

"Any of ya have a close connection with a magician or somethin'?"

"Oh, oh! Princess Celestia!" Pinkie Pie responded gleefully.

"Uh, Pinkie, do you really think the Princess has time to heal Twilight? She's busy! And even if she'll agree, how are we going to get Twilight all the way to Canterlot?" Rainbow Dash reasoned.

"Easy, silly! You can zoom all the way up there and tell Princess Celestia, then come back down with an answer. If it's yes, then Big Macintosh or Applejack will put her in a cart and gallop with the rest of us to the Castle!"

"I like ta first part of yer idea Pinkie Pie, but there isn't any time fer ta second part." Big Macintosh chimed in.

"What if when Rainbow Dash flies up to the Castle, she can ask the Princess to fly with her back down to Ponyville?" Rarity asked.

"It'll draw to much attention, we don't want that!" Fluttershy said from the place on the ground where she was trying to bandage Twilight's cuts.

"Do you want to safe our dear friend?"

"Well, yes, but-"

Rarity stopped her, "But nothing, it is settled."

Another sickening crack was heard throughout the house and Rainbow Dash's face twisted that of disgust as she helplessly watched Twilight.

"Alright, I'm going to the Castle, I'll be back." She said flying out the window.

Everypony just nodded.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:_ I changed a word usage from Maim to Ma'am, thank you to the reviewer that pointed it out! _**

**I'm sorry for not updating sooner. I HATE YOU HOMEWORK!**

Rainbow Dash flew faster than she had ever flown. Up, up toward Canterlot and the Castle she went, to try and rescue Twilight. _Ask the Princess, maybe Luna too that's all you have to do…_the daring flier thought.

A few moments passed with the wind rushing in Rainbow Dash's face until she started to fly over the magnificent city. Houses and stores and dignified Unicorns lay a landscape beneath her body. Pink clouds dotted the sky and reminded the Pegasus that it was nearing twilight. _Twilight…_ she flew faster still hoping to reach the Castle.

… …... …. …. ….. …. …..

Applejack pushed the purple and green dragon toward Twilight's room with her head on his rough back. A horrifying rip was heard coming from the room and both stopped to cringe like cowards for a moment. Spike's eyes widened and asked, "What – what _was_ that?"

Applejack grunted from behind but kept pushing him, "Ya'll see soon."

"You know you can stop pushing me, I'm walking freely!" Spike said. A second later he felt his back grow slightly colder when Applejack stopped pushing him.

"Thanks."

"Don' mention it."

"No really, it was starting to become itchy."

"I _said_ don' mention it… _ever_." The Earth Pony said sternly glaring at him.

… …... …. …. ….. …. …..

"How long do you think Rainbow Dash will be gone? I mean it has felt like _hours_," Rarity complained.

Big Macintosh gave her a look that she couldn't comprehend and replied, "It's only been a few minutes."

The designer opened her mouth in an 'Oh' fashion but said nothing – the Red Stallion just looked away from her to watch his beloved Twilight.

_She's not gonna make it. Wounds are too deep and bleed like there's no tomorrow, it would be a miracle if she's gonna make it out of whatever she has alive. But she's deader than unconscious; this ain't lookin' all too well, _he thought anxiously. _I jest can't loose 'er._

As he watched her, another gory mark came across her cheek causing a ripping sound. Big Mac didn't cringe; he knew he had to be strong for her –Twilight – in order for her to live again, breathe again, and to smile again - all for his sister and her friends.

So as he watched another disaster strike against her helpless body, he did not cringe, did not flinch; but stood tall and strong, all for Twilight.

… …... …. …. ….. …. …..

Rainbow Dash arrived at the Castle Gate breathless. A guard strode up to her and asked something she didn't hear, for she couldn't see him. All she saw was the open Gate leading into the Castle. "Need…to be… strong for…. Twilight," she thought aloud barely breathing.

"I'm sorry Ma'am, but what was it you just said?" asked the Royal Guard.

Rainbow Dash broke out of her reviver and looked at the Guard, "My friend's dying, and I need to see the Princesses, fast."

"The Princesses are-"

"I DON'T CARE IF THE PRINCESSES ARE BUSY! Twilight is _dying_; my friends and I need Princess Celestia to _save_ her!" She looked wildly into his unmoving eyes. "Don't you hear me? I NEED PRINCESS CELESTIA, NOW!"

"Ma'am, I can't do that."

"Fine then, I'll just go in myself and tell the Royals that you wouldn't have let me in to get them to save Twilight Sparkle who is Princess Celestia's student," the defiant Pegasus said all in one breath.

The Guard immediately grew afraid. So he did one curt nod and said with a voice trembling, "I-I'll take – take you t-to the P-Princesses at once, Ma'am."

Rainbow Dash just nodded and went in.

… …... …. …. ….. …. …..

Applejack approached the bedroom with Spike in front of her. "Go o'er ta that bleedin' body an' come back an' tell me what ya see. Look me in ta eye an' tell me what ya see," she said voice starting to crack.

When he didn't move but stared back, she yelled attracting looks from Everypony in the room, "GO O'ER THERE AN' COME BACK AN' LOOK ME IN TA EYE AN' TELL ME WHAT THE HAY YA SAW THERE!" Her whole body shook with anger.

Spike ran over to Twilight's splitting body and leaned over to look at her. When he saw her, he put one of his claws over his mouth and gasped.

He saw Twilight's body thinner than of what it had been when he saw her last – it looked like the skin clung to her body. Blood rained down from the most recent tear and on her flank there was a carving of a skull.

Spike saw this and more too. "I'm so sorry Twilight…" he breathed.

Running toward Applejack with tears in his eyes, he told her everything that he had seen, and bits of pieces of what he felt. But the Earth Pony just grew angrier at him for saying so and fire danced in the pit of her eyes.

"Ya lie," she said rather loudly. Big Macintosh and Pinkie Pie came and stood alerted behind Applejack. "Ya no good little wretch, what did ya really see?" Spike retreated. "Satisfaction? Glory?" He shook his head 'no'. Applejack just grew even madder at this. "YA LIEING DRAGON, TELL ME TA TRUTH!"

"I-I told you the t-truth," replied he. "I-I never expected this t-to happen! Honest!"

Applejack pounced at him ready to hurt him any way possible, only to be held back by Pinkie Pie and her brother. Trying to squirm out of their tight grasp she shouted, "GIT YER HOOVES OFF OF ME!"

"No, silly," the pink-headed pony said.

"Why don' ya cool off outside sis?" Big Macintosh asked.

"NO, I'LL BE FARTHER AWAY FROM TWILIGHT!"

"Cool off."

"NO!"

"That's an order." Applejack stopped squirming at her brother's words. The two ponies holding her let her go and motioned to get going. She did, a second after she looked back at Twilight.

_I hope Celestia gits 'ere soon. Twilight needs 'er help more an' anythin' right now, _Applejack said in her mind.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Happy New Years! Sorry for not updating, I had company over. TO MAKE UP FOR IT, I will post one tomorrow, sound good? AND this is a… different-in-a-good-way chapter :D short I know but hey, I'm pressed for time here!**

The guard led Rainbow Dash into the Throne Room. She was a bit nervous because she wasn't as close to the Princesses as Twilight was; and she didn't really keep in touch now and then either – only sending occasional letters about what she learned in friendship.

The nervous Pegasus looked around her. Golden columns and structures fit well with the slightly turquoise and pink walls. Banners hung from the columns in an array with the sun and the moon embodied largely on them. Two golden thrones sat next to each other with Princess Luna and Princess Celestia sitting on them, and below them an angry mob. Although Rainbow Dash could not make out the words, she heard the angry tones and began to worry.

And as she trotted ever so nearer toward the thrones, she grew more impatient. Finally reaching the mob, she jumped trying to catch the grim Princesses. Rainbow Dash realized this wasn't going to make anything better so she yelled above the clamor, "HEY, PRINCESS CELESTIA, PRINCESS LUNA! I NEED TO SPEAK WITH YOU TWO!"

The clamor died down and all the angry Unicorns turned their snobby faces toward the Pegasus in utter disgust. But Rainbow Dash didn't care, but only continued on, "PLEASE, THIS IS URGENT!"

"And what could possibly be more urgent than what we, the orderly and neat Unicorns have on our own hands, than what you roughen have on yours?" a Unicorn asked.

Rainbow Dash just glared ice in the direction of the voice. Then looked up at the Princesses who were leaning forward, "Twilight needs your help, something has gone wrong and my friends and I have no idea what it is! Please come quickly, she's in a terrible state."

"Let us just finish this dispute, then we will come," Luna said.

Rainbow Dash lost it, "NO, NO, _NO!_ TWILIGHT NEEDS YOU _NOW! _AND I _KNOW_ THIS ISN'T A WAY TO SPEAK TO A ROYAL, BUT _I'D_ RATHER DIE THAN SEE _MY FRIEND_ DIE!"

"What state of mind is she in, Rainbow Dash?" Princess Celestia asked calmly.

"SHE'S NOT IN A 'STATE OF MIND', SHE'S UNCONCIOUS!"

"Then how is she physically?"

"Barely alive," the daring flier said quietly while hyperventilating.

"Calm down, and speak up please." The Princess ordered.

"She's barely alive," repeated Rainbow Dash even more loudly at the same time trying to control her breathing.

There wasn't an answer for quite awhile while the Princess was digesting all of it. Finally, she spoke to her sister, "Luna, take care of this while I go to Ponyville."

"No, wait! This is all too much! I have to make all of Equestria into night and then take care of these ponies at the same time? How is that even possible, how did you manage while I was away?" Luna protested.

Celestia sighed, "Just do as I say, I need to take care of my student Twilight Sparkle."

"I'm coming with you then; be gone snobby Unicorns while I help my sister." A look of revulsion clung to the furious mob as she spoke.

"Luna, that was uncalled for!" Celestia bickered.

"I said be gone you rubbishy false lot, _now_," Luna addressed to the crowd ignoring her sister.

"LUNA!" Celestia yelled. But her sister just ignored her while she worked her magic to make it night. A few seconds later it was dark outside and the stars shone. And what was supposed to take hours to do was done in a few seconds.

"There, all done!" Princess Luna said looking pleased with herself. Her mood vanished when she saw that no pony moved an inch while she was doing magic. "_Now_." she growled thrusting her horn in the direction of the lot. They all turned tail and ran.

"You can't come with us, Luna! After what was shown here."

"Nonsense Celestia, after all, I think I'll be able to help Twilight better than you."

"No!"

"Yes."

"NO, you don't know her as much as I do!"

"But I think I know what's killing her, that you have no idea of!"

Rainbow Dash watched as the sisters argued endlessly in vain. Time was ticking on and she knew Twilight was dying every minute. Groaning she stated, "Come on, we need to get going!"

Both Princesses stopped for a moment and then looking down ashamed of them mumbled, "Yes, right of course."


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Here you go peoples, it all gets better! I might NOT be able to update for the next five days, but I'll try.**

"Where ta hay is ta Princess?" Applejack screamed into the air. "Not ta mention, where ta hay is Rainbow Dash?"

Applejack was outside of the Twilight's house and night had fallen a few moments before in only seconds, which Applejack found weird as that had never happened before. It had become all to silent, unless for the occasional ripping sound coming from inside of the house, causing the Earth Pony to flinch each time.

"Oh, where is she?" Applejack muttered.

Suddenly a two spurts of light came then; one blue and one turquoise. Applejack stopped pacing and stared at them in awe, and what came next she would have never guessed. Princess Celestia – with Rainbow Dash on her back – stepped forward from the blue light, and Princess Luna stepped forward from the turquoise light.

Applejack bowed down to both of the Royals as Rainbow Dash flew off of Celestia's back.

"Where's Twilight?" Celestia asked immediately. Applejack rose and opened her mouth and was about to say when a ripping sound like non-other sounded from Twilight's house. The Royals didn't cringe but galloped toward the door.

Yanking the door open with magic, Princess Celestia ran in and trotted respectfully up the stairs toward Twilight's room with Princess Luna close behind her.

"Looks like ta Princesses are worried," Applejack told Rainbow Dash as they went up the stairs together.

"Why shouldn't they be?" was the only thing Rainbow Dash replied.

… …... …. …. ….. …. …..

Big Macintosh stood over Twilight when a new wound appeared on her neck. _No, no, no! This cannot be happening, _Big Macintosh thought. He continued to stand above her when a voice spoke making Everypony turn and look.

"Where is Twilight?" the voice of Princess Celestia asked.

"Right here, yer Highness," Big Macintosh said stepping aside to shown a battered body.

Princess Luna walked toward Twilight first then asked, "Does anypony know what caused this – a book, a potion, an incantation perhaps?"

"Well, yer Highness, I found a book that Twilight's been readin'. Ta words change too!" Applejack spoke up.

Princess Luna opened her mouth and calmly asked, "Can you bring it to me?"

"Sure, it's right 'ere," A book flew in the direction of Luna and she caught it with magic.

She looked at the title, _A Mare's Tale_. Opening it up, she found the same text as what Applejack had read. Luna looked up to see her sister work magic on Twilight's body. "Celestia, don't! It's Dark Magic, don't do anything more!" she warned.

Celestia stopped and looked up, "What?"

"It's Dark Magic; nothing of normal magic can cure her. The only thing to cure her is another Dark Incantation to which is the remedy."

"And do you know of the Incantation, Luna?"

"Fortunately, yes for I have read the same book before, and learned _all_ of its Dark ways. Just move aside." Celestia was reluctant but let Luna go inspect her student.

A few moments passed before Luna started to talk again, "You got us right in time Rainbow Dash, because the next strike would've started the inside-out rotation – not like the outside strikes you all have been seeing."

"Dear sister, how do you know of this - Dark Magic Book in the first place?" Celestia asked.

Luna turned toward Celestia and said quietly, "It was the cause of my corruption. I read what I wanted to read – the lies, the Darkness. I read everything that was hatred around you and how Everypony played and pranced in the sunlight and not in the Dark.

"After a certain time of reading it, it gave me the same spell of changing what I was, to the evil I had become. I didn't know it was fatal, I didn't know it was Dark Magic; I simply recited the spell and poof! I became what all of the ponies called, 'Nightmare Moon'.

"The spell changed the way I thought, the way I felt. While Nightmare Moon, I had no mercy, no regrets. I didn't care if I was an evil pony and shamed you a thousand times over again. I just wanted ponies to fear me.

"Then you enchanted me for a thousand years into the moon using the Elements of Harmony. When I was finally free a thousand years later because of the stars and came down to take over Equestria, I kidnapped you only to have your student and her friends try to destroy me and my evil ways. I thought it was all a joke at first, but when they realized that they _were_ the Elements of Harmony in another form, I grew afraid. I wanted to continue my despicable reign of terror, and not go back to what I was before because of the enchantment I cast upon myself.

"Then they turned me back into 'Luna' and you forgave me, but I didn't forgive myself; so I searched for the old demon book and couldn't find it. So I forgot, until this day of course," Princess Luna finished her explanation with Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Big Macintosh, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, the forgotten Spike, and Princess Celestia having stunned facial expressions.

"Now leave Everypony, out of this house now! I have work to do and I don't want to be disturbed!" she ordered snapping Everypony out of their reviver.

"Yes, Princess Luna," Applejack replied walking out of the room followed by all the rest.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hey! What's up? Sorry I haven't updated in awhile – I wanted the suspense to sink in… *Laughs brutally*. It's a little short, but *shrugs* whatever. **

Hours passed endlessly as Luna muttered and chanted and did any Dark Appeal that she recollected in her mind's eye.

The first thing she did was magically conjure a bowl and a dark blue fire that did not burn the floor or anything around it, and put in some water and ingredients and let it boil with an occasional stir to it. A few moments later she extinguished the fire and put the potion in a beaker and forced the potion down Twilight's blue lips. Princess Luna hoped it would be enough to postpone the strikes for as long as a few hours.

It worked, and at that time she chanted and worked magic upon the slain Unicorn in front of her with ease, as if every word that danced from her mouth came from a well recited and memorized poem.

In two hours time, the Twilight's body turned back to her normal shade of purple, her eyes turning from blood-shot back to lavender, and her Mane and Tail turned back to the neatly brushed black with purple streaks. Luna smiled, although it was short lasted for a moaning sound of pain escaped from the body that lay before her.

Luna knew that time was of essence even more dire than before, for the inner attacks started to take place. The Princess hurriedly fixed every Dark Spell that came to mind upon Twilight – but it was not enough for it to ward off attacks.

It then occurred to Luna that Twilight needed to be helped then and there. "But how am I going to do it?" she mumbled. She pondered every way possible that wouldn't harm either of them, but to no avail – the only option for her to save Celestia's student was for her to…

"Sacrifice my own life with the Darkest Magic known to ponies." Princess Luna sucked in a lung-full of air before she chanted a Spell making her horn glow a Midnight Black instead of turquoise. She pointed her horn at Twilight's body as her eyes transitioned to that of slits, and her whole body shook.

A bolt of red flew out of the horn and Luna felt as if she was thrown into fire! Her whole body charred and turned black from her hooves up. She ignored the pain as best as she could but gasped for air as the Spell took toll on her neck while the only good-outcome ate at Twilight.

_I hope my sister thanks me someday for what I'm doing for her,_ Princess Luna thought trying to maintain the Spell.

A few moments later, Twilight's whole body returned to normal and the attacks wore off reluctantly. When Luna thought Twilight was whole and well again, she released the Spell and shrieked while she did it. Falling to the floor exhausted and barely alive, she weakly saw Twilight regain consciousness and look at her with astonishment and horror etched on her face.

Luna put up her hoof with effort and said softly, "You are well again Twilight Sparkle. My sister will be thankful for that," she saw Twilight tear up and continued. "Don't feel bad, I did it for you because I wanted too. Don't think this is your fault – it's not. It was one of my many faults, but this one was for a good cause. Just promise me that you'll never ever read _A Mare's Tale_ again – promise me!"

Twilight nodded from where she lay unable to speak. Luna nodded in return and said, "My time has come to leave. I will join with the moon again and dance among the stars, like a little filly. But I don't want you following, or my sister. I want to be free from all of this and not see you for many, many years – understood?"

Twilight nodded again.

"So long," whispered Luna as her body crumbled up mysteriously into ashes. Twilight yelled painfully and started to cry.

_This isn't what I wanted; I didn't want her to die! _ She thought. _I didn't want her to die…_


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: It's been awhile, I am ashamed to the heart. I'm so sorry, I had a tad of Writer's Block, then I got grounded until my grades resume back to normal (they are now), then I was a victim of Father Time's Clock – in all, I was busy. So here you all go – I hope you all will like it. **

Princess Celestia stepped into Twilight's room shortly after Luna died, with Twilight's friends and Big Macintosh at her heels. She found Twilight look the same as ever, only a little more sad. Then she looked upon the ashes that Twilight was crying over and shook her head.

Fluttershy looked at Twilight, gasped, and then started to cry, as did Rarity and the rest – except for Big Macintosh who didn't like to cry.

The Princess inspected the ashes, than Twilight, then back at the ashes for quite some time. Apparently her student never noticed them inside of her room until when she said, "Oh Luna stop it! You're making Twilight depressed and scared. Get back into form."

Twilight looked up with tears in her eyes, and stepped back from the ashes when they began to shake. Everypony watched fascinated as Princess Luna slowly was pieced back together.

Rarity fainted and Big Macintosh had to catch her in order for her not to hit the floor.

In a few moments Princess Luna was whole and looked down shyly and said, "I thought the drama was rather enthralling."

"LUNA!" Celestia shouted. "Anything else we should know?"

Luna looked up and scraped the floor with her hoof, looked back at Twilight and replied, "Yes, in order for Twilight to live the spell I used took away her voice. I'm sorry, that was the only other option. It also had a drawback on me – it shortened my lifespan to that of a normal pony, so I won't live one-thousand years."

"Luna, you didn't!"

"I'm, sorry Twilight. I didn't want you to die – honestly." Princess Luna apologized looking into Twilight's deep lavender eyes.

Bowing her head, the Unicorn understood. She was then embraced by all of her friends and the Princesses took their leave. Big Macintosh stood to the side and when Twilight was free of her friends, her ears flopped downward and she looked sheepishly at him, then at the ignored Spike, then back at Big Macintosh.

Applejack noticed and said in Twilight's ear, "Don' worry, he don' have a Mare-friend… yet."

Twilight looked at Applejack sad. Her eyes seemed to say, "Are you sure?"

"Absolutely! Go an' give him a hug, he deserves it with ta help he gave." Twilight looked at her nodding friends and charged at Big Macintosh.

She slowed when she neared him and then gave him a hug. Tears fell from her eyes as he hugged back.

_I may have lost my voice, but I gained a life…_


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I didn't think Twilight losing her voice was all that bad… apparently the public thought differently. It put a new twist on something, and besides, how am I supposed to put my sequel up called **_**Voice**_** without a new twist? **

**Thank you all so much for all the reviews, it made my heart warm up. **

**This is the last chapter for this story, but it will continue – I swear! Be on the look-out for **_**Voice**_**, it is the sequel to this. Enjoy!**

Twilight sat alone on the top of the hill looking at the sun-setting with a few clouds framing it. It had been two days since the incident happened, and for the most part none of her friends let her be alone for fear she would try something reckless. It had gotten on Twilight's nerves very much, and she wanted to be alone for once. So she stole away when her friends weren't looking.

Some birds dashed about, flying to their homes before darkness settled the land. Noise was heard from them, chirping, crowing – any of the noise birds make.

A butterfly flew in front of Twilight's face, she smiled. _It looks so delicate_, she thought. _But then again, all butterflies are._ The butterfly's wings were red with yellow and orange lines, its body a modest brown, and its antennas long and slim. _It looks like a fire butterfly… _

Twilight was too busy studying the butterfly that she didn't hear Big Macintosh come up the hill behind her. He looked at her for a few moments more making sure she was okay and for any tell-tale signals of her mood. Finding that she was in a peaceful state-of-mind, he sat down next to her. "Hello," he said.

The Unicorn next to him jumped and scared the butterfly off. She whipped her head at him and opened her mouth to say something, when she remembered she had lost her voice. Her ears flopped downward and she hung her head shamefully. _Why does he want to talk to me when I can't even talk? I feel like an invalid. _Twilight thought depressed.

"I know ya can't talk, but I have come up with an idea ta help ya communicate better." Twilight looked up at Big Macintosh, her eyes growing large. "See's it's when someone asks ya question an' ya respond by writin' somethin' in ta dirt or on a piece of paper."

_It won't work, _her eyes seemed to say. _I can't communicate right now because all there is is grass and grass and more grass. I don't have a piece of paper right now, either. And what of the future?_

Big Macintosh tried to read her face – especially her eyes – but couldn't decipher the mystery they held within. Frustrated, he dug at the grass until her cleared a small patch with enough dirt for Twilight to write something.

Twilight watched afraid, the expression Big Macintosh held in his face while he dug at the ground scared her. She wasn't used to seeing him frustrated, and was not sure what to do. After a few minutes of watching, she found where his hoof had been, there was a patch of dirt; enough for her to write in.

So she wrote all she thought about his idea with her hoof, it took a few moments to do but it came out all right in the end. _I hope he can read,_ Twilight considered looking up at the Earth Pony who was trying to read the text.

"Hmm, true, that idea was a tad bit off. But we'll think of somethin' – I promise." He said looking down at Twilight. "Ya'll get yer voice back one way or ta other."

She nodded. _I just hope he's right…_


End file.
